City
A city was a location. Appearances * Darth Maul, Part II * The Phantom Menace * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part I (Appear in flashback) * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part IV (Wreak only) * Attack of the Clones * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V * The Clone Wars film * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three * Revenge of the Sith * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II * Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV * Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch * The Voice of the Empire * Mercy Mission * Tarkin * TK-462 * Most Wanted * Thrawn * Thrawn, Part I * Thrawn, Part III * Thrawn, Part IV * Bottleneck * Lost Stars webcomic * A New Dawn * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III * Special Report: Community Leaders Discuss Capital City Improvements (Appear in hologram) * Rise of the Rebels * Ezra's Gamble * Kallus' Hunt * Return of the Slavers * Sabotaged Supplies * Assessment * Rebel Bluff (Mentioned Only) * The Thune Cargo * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles * Heroes of Mandalore * Never Far Behind (Appear in flashback) * Flight of the Defender * Rebel Assault * The Sand Will Provide * Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1 * Guardians of the Whills * Rogue One * Rogue One junior novel * Rogue One, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Rogue One, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy (Mentioned Only) * Tales from Wild Space: Gonk (Mentioned Only) * Stories in the Sand * Born in the Storm * Verge of Greatness * The Trigger * The Angle * By Whatever Sun (Mentioned Only) * Inferno Squad * Smuggler's Run * Han and the Rebel Rescue * Princess Leia, Part II * Princess Leia, Part IV * Heir to the Jedi * Star Wars Annual 4 * Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes (indirect mention only) * Darth Vader 1: Vader (Appear in flashback) * Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III (Appear in flashback) * Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV * Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I * Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates * Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V * Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Tales from Wild Space: Family Affair, Part 1 * Last Call at the Zero Angle (Mentioned Only) * Inbrief * The Empire Strikes Back * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel * Return of the Jedi * Return of the Jedi junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Blade Squadron (Mentioned Only) * Shattered Empire, Part III * Turning Point * Aftermath * Life Debt * Empire's End * Last Shot * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * Scorched (Mentioned Only) * Bloodline * Phasma * Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb (Appear in flashback) * Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I * Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III * Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens * The Force Awakens junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Cobolt Squadron (Mentioned Only) * Rules of the Game * Hear Nothing, See Nothing, Say Nothing * The Wine in Dreams * Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1 * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * Rose and Finn's Secret Mission